Entangled
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Spoilers: CoE Torchwood , Waters of Mars Who - Jack is picked up for some bonding time as the Doctor is in one of his moods. Deep conversation ensues and Jack finally gets a taste of something he'd been wanting.


**[SPOILER:] **Torchwood: "Children of Earth" , Doctor Who: "The Waters of Mars" (takes place before "The End of Time").

**Entangled**

_by Kyatto_

**~*~**

There was something peculiar about it, for all his charisma and swagger, the one being he wanted most was the one who was _completely_ immune to his charms. This both amused and perturbed a certain Captain, who was more accustomed to slight teasing than flat-out refusal. Even those in the 21st century, eons behind his time, were not entirely opposed to his advanced. That would be his luck, though. The most enigmatic being he had ever encountered in all of existence – he had to fall for it _hard_. Unlike the girls who were more prone to the occasional swooning, he was far subtler about it. But the object of his affections knew. He knew since the very beginning. It seemed to be one of his unique gifts – to know someone was longing for him yet completely brushed it off.

At first he thought the Doctor was just entirely heterosexual. At least, whatever a Time Lord's version of heterosexuality was anyway. He did tend to travel with many females, after all.

Then he saw the Doctor's treatment of the Master. As if _that_ was not questionable at all.

Jack sympathized well with Martha Jones. Poor Martha. An "other" much like himself. Only in her case, it seemed she would be stuck playing second fiddle to Rose Tyler. No matter what she did, whom she saved, how courageous her actions, she just could not compare. They both knew the Doctor favored Rose the most. It was obvious whenever the woman was brought up. They knew he cared about all of them, every person he ever adventured with. But his attachment to Rose was strong. It was painful for them to have fallen for him, only to never know the feelings of it being reciprocated the way Rose had.

Good old Rose.

But sometimes, Jack Harkness had the rare moment where he became the winner. When the Doctor's guard was down just enough he could swoop in and take action. Despite his many instances of bravado, there was much cowardice in the heart of the Time Lord. There was a submissive nature about him, and one that Jack could pick up on rather easily. When his self-esteem has been blown to hell and he's left a brooding mess, that's when Jack knows he's got more than a snowball's chance at earning just a little bit of affection. Because then the Doctor is emotionally weak to his advances, his instinct seeking the comfort Jack is only more than willing to provide. When you've seen all of time and space sometimes the only thing you really need is a comforting shoulder to cry on.

Finally, _finally_ they were alone in the TARDIS. Two damaged men, united by all he strife they had brought upon themselves for the greater good. Jack had just lost some of what he held most dear. The Doctor was getting the feeling his time was running short. Together they paced around the console, debating where to travel, or whether or not to just stay put. The Doctor was tired, for once in a while. He just wanted company, not adventure.

"So, you brought me here just to sit in the TARDIS and watch you mope, is that it?" Jack asked, amused, as he leaned against the far wall.

"I'm sorry, Jack," the Doctor replied sincerely, looking up at him. "I really, truly am."

"It's not your fault." Jack's tone was bitter with regret.

"It was a fixed point in time," the Doctor explained. "The government had to learn its lesson. Meddling in any of that would have done more harm than good…" A beat, then a low soft laugh. "But you already know that."

"You're no stranger to death either."

The Doctor flinched then, pushing himself upright so he was no longer bracing himself against the console, staring into the swirling oblivion. He chewed his lip, running his fingers through his hair and messing with the hem of his vest. Jack could tell by the long moment of silence and sudden fidgeting that the Doctor had been taken aback. At almost a millennium old he knew there was a lot of tragedy stored in those two hearts.

"Yes, well, I've seen a lot," the Doctor said, strolling over to join Jack. "I've brought it upon myself though, putting people at risk by letting them come with me. Then, well, you know…"

"Getting attached?" Jack finished with a smirk.

"You've been with Torchwood a while," the Doctor commented. "I'm sure you're well aware the exact sort of terrible things that are bound to happen."

"I've outlived several of my teams, yeah," the other man nods then glanced briefly at the floor. "Not exactly a walk in the park."

"It's why I tried to put some distance between myself and Rose," the Doctor admitted softly. "She was not the first. But of course you know that, having met Sarah Jane." A quick flicker of a smile at the remembrance of the woman. Sarah Jane was most certainly brilliant. "But I'd fallen before. Had a family. Then had to watch them grow old. They withered away. I knew I couldn't go through that ever again." He let out a low, bitter laugh. "I'm too much of a coward."

Jack nodded, any instance the Doctor was willing to express a bit of himself and he was keen to listen. "I know the family thing. It's painful."

"Yeah," the Doctor sighed through his nose. "It's not worth dealing with more than once now, is it?"

"Hah," Jack chuckled. "If you had asked me that a while ago I would have responded with some hope, but now… I'm inclined to agree."

"It's rather sad that the one thing I'm most instinctual to reject is the one person I have most in common with right now."

"Thank you, Rose," Jack smiled up towards the ceiling.

"Good old Rose."

~*~

"Just this once."

It was all Jack needed. Their mouths met slowly as the Doctor backed him against the wall. He cupped his face with one hand and grasped the back of his trousers with the other. The kiss was gentle yet deliberate. It was clear the Doctor was cautious of any advances Jack would be inclined to make. He took the lead, albeit in a submissive manner. Jack was amused by the panicked flinch when he slipped him the tongue.

Despite the fact he was getting some of what he had been craving, it still made him ache that the Doctor would not let himself be touched. Several times as their mouths met heatedly with a frisked dance of tongues, Jack would try to feel for signs of arousal from the Time Lord. Only to have his hand be jerked away each time, much to his displeasure. Same for whenever his hand would get a little too friendly with the Doctor's backside. All the while the Doctor felt along his sides and torso and kissed him in a way he had so longed for. He knew the Doctor was hiding years of experience. Yet despite now receiving a hint of it, it hurt that the Doctor was only willing to give.

He gasped when the Doctor pressed his knee between his thighs. It didn't take Jack long to get hard, his need prominently twitching in response. The Doctor seemed to be amused by this in a knowing way that was almost condescending. Even still, he pressed against his knee and fisted his hands at the other man's sides. He was getting some of what he wanted, and it was rather satisfying.

"You're brilliant," the Doctor murmured softly in his ear. "So brilliant. Yet so stupid." He pressed a kiss just along his jaw. "But absolutely fantastic."

Those words sent a shiver traveling along Jack's spine. He felt as if he was about to melt to a puddle of goo in the Doctor's arms. Not in a swooning damsel sort of way, but because it was turning him on entirely too much. Again he reached down between them in an attempt to return the favor only to be met with a firm jerk of the wrist. One arm was now pinned above him. The other clung onto the Doctor's hip. A low groan escaped his lips as the Doctor's free hand snaked down to cup his groin.

"I've known how much you've wanted this," the Doctor's teeth grazed his earlobe as his arousal was now being fondled. "But always so quiet about it."

Jack felt like he might have come right then and there as the Doctor went from touching him through his trousers to dipping down below the waistband to touch him directly. His hand felt so skilled, so practice, Jack was almost certain he wasn't the Doctor's first man. And that only served to excite him even more. He gasped and groaned softly, scratching at the Doctor's back as he thrust into his hand. The feeling of the Doctor stroking him and his talented lips working his ear, jaw, and neck was enough to make him forget the ache of having one of his arms held in an odd position.

"Please," Jack gasped, peering into the Doctor's eyes. He could see the lust he was trying to hide. "Let me touch you."

His response was for the Doctor to tighten his grip, not only on the hand pinned out of the way but also his throbbing member. The Doctor quickened his pace, his hand slicked with precome. Jack panted softly, his face flushing and sweat beading along his forehead. The Doctor worked his ear with his teeth and tongue, sending jolts of electricity coursing through him. He was so hard now, grinding into his hand, nails digging into the other man's hip. The Doctor's name came out in a hiss as he was brought over the edge. He came hard, shaking slightly with heavy breaths as the other man milked him until he softened.

The Doctor slid his hand out as Jack slumped against the wall. He wiped the mess off on the leg of his trousers and turned his back to the other man. Jack watched him through a lidded gaze as he tried to catch his breath. Red marks were appearing along his neck from the Doctor's ferocious mouth work. He heard the Doctor sigh and crack his neck then brace himself against the console.

"I should not have done that. I _really_ should not have done that."

~*~


End file.
